crossroads_tnwfandomcom-20200214-history
All Kinds of Folks: Wild
Introduction Wild folk live in the wild places of the world, separate but parallel to the human societies around them. Despite the challenges put forth by their size, they thrive wherever they can, though they have a notable history of trouble with geese and cranes. Abilities * Spell-Like Abilities: Wild folk can use the following spell-like abilities at will: Know Direction, Endure Elements (self only) * Wild Step: Wild folk can walk freely in their wild areas. In natural environments, they can ignore the negative movement effects of difficult terrain, and leave no tracks or scent trail. This does not apply to terrain that has been magically manipulated, or terrain on the spirit world, and it does not prevent them from suffering the effects of moving through some hazards, such as damage from thorns or the effects of poison ivy. * Wild Heart: Wild folk gain a +2 bonus to Handle Animal and Survival checks. Examples Ishigaq are little folk of the north, who roam through the pine forests and the tundra. They stand little more than a foot tall, but otherwise look much like inuit. They live by hunting small mammals and birds, and their footsteps are so light they leave no footprints in the snow. Over long distances, they sometimes ride tiny sleds pulled by arctic hares, which the Ishigaq treat much like horses. Pygmies are little folk of the equatorial regions of the world, all across Eurasia and Africa. They stand a bit shy of a foot and a half, and they have dark olive skin tones. These little folk have been locked in a violent struggle against a certain species of migratory cranes. The cranes nest near the pygmy settlements, which they regard as little more than a convenient place to snack while they raise their young. Their sharp eyes, tall bodies, wicked beaks and ability to fly make them very dangerous foes. In retaliation, the pygmies mount goats and ride to the nesting regions where they slaughter the chicks and crack the eggs, in the hopes of not having to face them when they grow. Tsivdigewi are little folk of the new world, about 14 inches in height, and resembling miniature natives with very long hair. They live on shorelines, under basket-like domes of sticks and strips of wood, with a number of the branches sticking straight out from the edge. They plant these houses in the sand, and dig out a pit in the center for sleeping. The dome has no doors or windows, though the branches are far enough apart that they can generally see what’s going on outside it. This is a defensive measure against the flocks of geese and cranes that come each year and terrorize the little folk. When it’s safe to move, they pull the house out of the sand, flip it over, and drag it behind them, putting all their belongings inside it. Normally, they simply hide from the birds with their baskets, but in recent years bands have begun to arm themselves with spears and clubs, hoping to make themselves too dangerous for the geese to devour.